1. Field of the Invention
The biological Test Kit relates to the field of patient operated biological testing apparatus
2. Description of Related Art
The use of Lancets in biological testing is well known in the art. In some inventions the Lancet is placed in or formed as part of a blister or bubble. A user causes the blister to collapse and thereby move the lancet to puncture the skin of the patient or user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,993 to Haber et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,640 to Staehlin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,212 to Keljmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,499 to Swierczeck, published patent applications 20080058726 to Jina, 20070129620 to Krulevich et al, and 20090099427 also to Jina are all typical of this approach. The present invention provides an array of lancets, each of which is housed and protected in a well which is covered by a flexible cover.